


Now That's What I Call Z Nation!

by sdwolfpup



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, CHEESE WHEEL!, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, Zombies, comic animal harm (not to the dog!), graphic gunshots/stabbings to the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: The men of Z Nation have got the apocalypse locked down. Sort of.





	Now That's What I Call Z Nation!

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper thanks to Bonibaru for excellent beta services, to the Vidding Slack for watching countless drafts and shouting CHEESE WHEEL at me every time, and to kuwdora for awesome titles! This was made for the Vividcon 2018 Premieres show.

Song is "Now That's What I Call Polka!" by Weird Al Yankovic  
Spoilers through Z Nation season 4

Download from my website [here](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/NTWICZ.zip)  
Stream at Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/2T7Mnn8qx3c)

Or watch the embed below:


End file.
